My Mabinogi
by Luvl12
Summary: This story follows Luv's journey as she grows and explores Erinn. She makes friends, faces foes, and has fun! Will you follow her adventures? Note: Some names have been changed or are not real characters.
1. Chapter 1

She was born during one of the worst dust storms Filla had ever seen. Monok and Lethria were unable to make it to Filla before the storm hit due to labor pains. So, they quickly set up camp before the worst of the storm hit.

In that small tent and child was born. A tuff of white hair covered here head. Big, round black eyes pierced her Mother's heart with joy.

"She's beautiful," Lethria breathed.

The babe let out a small cry. With that shrill sound of life her parents smiled. The baby cried on through the storm until she had finally tired herself out.

By dawn the storm had subsided and Monok helped Lethria made there way to the Healer's House. Atrata was just mixing some potions when the two bursted in.

Atrata spun around startled. "My what is the matter?" the healer Elf asked.

"My wife gave birth last night to a beautiful child. We need you to make sure they're both in tip top shape," Monok explained to her.

The Healer quickly examined Lethria, and then looked at the child. Her eyes sparked when she recognized what the child was. But, not wanting to worry the parents until Nao came, she did an examination of the babe.

"She is the healthiest child I've seen this month. What have you named her?" Atrata asked.

Lethria and Monok looked at each other. Even though they hadn't thought of a name yet, they knew the perfect on for such a lovely child.

"Luv. Her name shall be Luv," Monok announced. Atrata clapped at the name. The new parents paid the ninety gold fee and left. The rest of the morning was spent walking back to their small village, and eventually reaching their hut.

Luv, didn't cry much for the rest of the day. It actually surprised Monok and Lethria. But Atrata said she was healthy so they didn't worry too much.

The small clay hut only had three rooms. A kitchen, a bedroom, and what was once the bathing room. But once Lehtria started to show, it quickly got converted into a baby room. It had a standing cradle with silk covers. A wooden rocking chair was seated near a window. A clay shelf was placed near the just a few inches away from the window. Since the room was small it may actually seem crowded.

As the sun set on the desert horizon, Lethria was rocking Luv to sleep. Lethria sighed as Luv yawned. "She is so cute," Monok said as he came in with a candle.

Lethria smiled and put the new babe in the cradle. Just as Monok and Lethria were leaving, a bright light flashed into the room.

Monok sheilded Lethria from the blast. Once Monok looked up, he gasped. A beautiful figure stood near the cradle. She was pale with snow white hair. Big ocean blue eyes looked lovingly at the sleeping child. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her black dress. It was Nao, the guiders on Milletains. Monok tried to speak but couldn't. His daughter was a Milletain. His own flesh and blood.

Nao touched Luv's head. The baby looked at her and Nao smiled.

"When the child is nine," she said in a voice like a bird's, "send her to Ulahd. She will then find her own path. Also, people may not be able to remember her."

Then in an instant, Nao was gone.


	2. Archer

By age four Luv had began to speak and walk. She had learned faster than most and her parents were impressed.

"She is a Milletian after all," Lethria said one day.

Monok smiled. "I wonder if she'll be a mage or an archer," he told his wife.

"Another healer would be nice," Lethria commented.

By now Luv's hair had grown to shoulder length. Her big black eyes explored her small hut curiously. She pulled at cloth, chewed on spoons, and rolled around. Her parents noticed she was very graceful in the way she moved. Much like an archer.

On Luv's sixth birthday, her present was a training bow with small arrows. The small elven child held the bow awkwardly. "H-how do I use it?" she asked timidly.

Monok laughed and patted her head. "Training starts tomorrow. All children who recently turned six will be there. If it doesn't work out then you'll go to magic," he explained.

Luv had heard about great archers and mages. They all started at a young age and worked really hard. Being like them would be hard, but in her heart she knew she could do it!

That night the child went to bed early. She wanted to be perky for training. Being the only one who couldn't shoot an arrow would be horrible. Fear of not making it followed her in her dreams. It made for a very restless night.

The dawn came with a pink sun. Luv rose and quickly tied her hair into two pigtails. This look she had sported since she could remember. Lethria smiled as she set bread and cheese in front of the snow haired child. "Ready?" she asked.

"I'm nervous," Luv confessed.

Monok patted her head and said, "You'll do wonderful! You're special you know."

Once breakfast was over Luv made her way outside of the village. Other elven children were waiting, practice bows in hand. The small child made her way to the group. She kept her head down as Master Tin came around.

"Oy!" Master Tin shouted. All the children straightened up and stopped talking. "I am your teacher! I am here to perfect your aim and balance! I am not your friend. You shall call me Master Tin. If I don't think you have what it takes to be an archer I shall send you to the magic school. Understand?"

All the elves nodded. None of them wanted to be on his bad side.

Master Tin then showed the young elves how to load their bows correctly. He pointed the bow down, place the arrow between the string and the bow, and quickly pulled back After aiming at a target, he fired. It was a bulls-eye.

"Now, I will come around and make sure you all do it correctly," Master tin said, walking around.

Luv tried to copy him. Sadly, either the bow or the arrow would fall. When Master Ti came near her, he shook his head.

"What part of the dimenstration did you not get?" he asked.

The youg elf quickly tried to correct herself, but the bow continued to slip. The other eleven younglings had gotten it. All but Luv and a black haired male could load the bows.

Master Tin then dismissed the class. He gave Luv and the male elf a note saying they needed to be switched to mage class.

Luv ruefully handed the small piece of parchment to her parents. Lethria could hardly hold back her grin. The child's small face looked so upset at something so small.

Monok picked up Luv and said, "It's alright that you're not an archer. A mage takes brains!"

This made the child smirk. As she crawled into bed that night, she dreamed of throwing fire balls at Fennec Foxes.


End file.
